


Dangers not to be Spoken Of

by jetsam



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iemitsu knows what it is to have your greatest treasure and give it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangers not to be Spoken Of

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from annotated_em: 'Iemitsu and Tsuna and the problems of fatherhood'

Tsuna is such a tiny baby, swallowed up by that woollen creation of Nana's, that's it's hard to believe he kept them both up all night with his screaming. It's midmorning, and only now has he begun to doze off.

Iemitsu leaves Nana in bed and sweeps Tsuna off downstairs sleep on his lap while he tries to watch the international news on television. It's hard to focus, knowing that he still has a full month of leave left before he returns to work, and that he won't need it until then.

Carefully, Iemitsu pokes Tsuna's nose and watches in delight as he screws it up. Given the chance, he'd never put Tsuna down, would hold him tightly, safely, out of reach of marauding kittens, sharp objects and that boy of Tsuyoshi's.

But there are bigger dangers out there. Eventually, Iemitsu will have to put Tsuna down and let him risk the little dangers, while Iemitsu goes away to deal with the bigger ones. He's always known this but it seemed easier when it was all about continuing the Family line and not about a little boy with an adorable smile.

Until that time, Tsuna's feet won't touch the floor.


End file.
